Attack on High School
by BlazingFireBeast
Summary: Annie arrives At her new school but her past is coming back to haunt her. She will meet someone she wishes she didnt.


The sun rises over the horizon on the town of Titan, Indiana. Annie wakes up to the sound of birds nearby. It's Annie first day at her new school Titan High. Annie looked in the mirror at her blonde short hair and she is afraid that no one would like her. She is scared but she has a gift she will soon know that one other person at the school has the same gift. Meanwhile on the other side of town Junior Eren is stopping by McDonalds to get breakfast. After Eren eats he gets back in his Delorean and drives off to school.

Eren arrives at school about the same time as Annie. As soon as Eren got out of his car, a senior named Levi greeted him. Eren and Levi talked for a while about football. Annie walked right beside them and walked into the school and found her first hour class. Then she sat next to a kid who was looking on his laptop at the report that a nearby town had their high school destroyed by a mystery monster.

Annie decided to talk to him, "Hello my name is Annie, what's your name?" He was shocked someone wanted to him, "My name is Clément, nice to meet you Annie." Annie look at Clément and said "I'm new to this school I used to go to the school you were reading the report of, and I was wondering if you could show me around this school." Clément was nervous to accept but he wanted to make a friends so he said, "Yeah, sure." Just then Eren walked in the room and sat down in the desk facing Annie and Clément.

Eren is wearing a varsity jacket unzipped and he was wearing a formal shirt that was light shade of pink with tie with blue and yellow stripes. Then blonde head boy yelled out "EREN!" as he ran to Eren. Eren turned his head and said "Yo, what's up Arm-mister, what have you been up to?" Then the kid sat down right next to Eren. "I've been good, and you know I don't liked to be called that, my name is Armin, and you know it. Who are these guys?" Armin said.

Annie was surprised they noticed them and responded with " My name is Annie Lionhart." Then Clément answered with, "And my name is Clément Pierre." Eren smiled and said, "My name is Eren Yeager." Then Armin said, "My name is Armin Arlet." "So Clément you one of the French exchange student that came here at the beginning of last year, right?" Eren said. Clément was the only French person at this school "Yes I'm an French exchange student, I used to live in Paris, France."

There is a reason why Annie is at this school, to make sure this school has the same fate as her last school so she didn't want to get close to anyone, But Clément was one of nicest people she has ever meet.

As the school year went by Clément and Annie became best friends and now she is think about leaving this school alone. Annie want to complete the mission her father gave her before he died of AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome) a few years before. Annie's mother died when Annie was 5 years old in a car crash.

"Annie, I hope you forgive me." Annie father said as he ejected her with a wield medication into her blood stream. "No Daddy, Noo!" Annie screamed as before she passed out. Annie hears her dad tell her "Annie wake up." but when she opens her eyes it was really Clément tell her to wake up because class was over. Both of them walked into the hallway when Clément turned to Annie and asked "Annie, Prom is in a few weeks and I would like to know if you would like to go with me, but if Eren already asked you its fine." Annie looked happy and said, "I would be glad to go with you, I would never go with Eren, why would you think he wants to go with me?" Clément was surprised that she didn't hear the rumor "Well the rumor, is that Eren was going to ask you out to Prom." Annie knows she had gotten more popular as time went by but not that popular.

"Annie, I don't have much time left. I need you get payback on the schools around here. I used to go to Lebanon high school just like you and Titan High doses the same thing. I had to get a blood transfusion and the blood I got was infected with the HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) and I need you to get them to pay for what they did to me." Annie father told her as he was dyeing in the hospice bed. Annie asked while crying "how?" Annie father just got energy to say "When the time comes you will know." and that was the last words Annie father ever spoke because he died when he finished the sentence.

It's the night before the Prom, Annie is crying in her bed crying because she want to get revenge for father illness and death but she doesn't want to hurt Clément. Then her cell phone started ringing. She picked up the phone and said "Hello?" Then the voice on the other end said, "Well, Hello there, Annie" Annie knew that voice it was Eren's voice.

Annie knew that things could go only south from her. "Hello Eren, what do you want?" she said. "Well you have the honor to go the prom with me, so what do you say?" Annie was happy to say "No, Eren I don't want to the prom with you, I already going with someone." Eren was shocked, "Wait, what? Whom are you going with?" Annie was not going to say to protect Clément. "It is the French guy isn't it." Eren said then he ended the phone call.

Eren wants to end Clément so he got his dad's 9mm silent pistol and gets his crew together a bock away from Clément's house. "So what's the plan?" Armin said as he was cleaning this shotgun. Eren takes off his sunglasses and said, "Well for start we get into his house without getting notice, then Armin and Levi, you both guard the door outside Clément's room to make sure no one stop my plan, then I will end this.

Eren's crew enters Clément's house, the quietly made there way upstairs. "How will we know which room is Clément's" Levi whispers to Eren. "Well this door has the name Clément next to it is a start." Eren whispers to him. "Go on and end this" Armin said to Eren. Eren opens the door to find Clément sleeping in his bed. Eren looks down at Clément and says "Clément dormir serré" (sleep tight Clément) as he pulled out his 9mm silent pistol and shots Clément in the head. "Guys, Its done lets get out of here the window is open in here." Eren said, then all 3 of them jumped out of the window onto a near by tree and escaped

Annie got the new of Clément death the next morning she couldn't stop crying. Clément was her best and only true friend. She knows can go though with her father's mission but she doesn't want to hurt anyone else. Eventually, Annie stops crying and makes her way over to the school right before prom starts. Once she enters the school she see one of Eren's friends it was Armin and he said "Annie follow me." then he ran she n down the hallway.

Annie followed Amin to the other side of the school, the when they turned the last corner. Annie saw Eren smiling she knew something was up. "We know you were the one the destroyed Lebanon High School." Eren said as Armin return by his side. Annie was shocked they found out. Levi spoke up "Annie I hope you Eren has the same powers that you have so don't act dumb. Out of nowhere Annie see her father walk through Eren and says "Annie, someone who can't sacrifice anything, can't never change anything. That to defeat a monster, you have to be willing to throw aside your humanity." then her father disappears.

"Annie I want you to know that I was the one that put the bullet in your friends head." Eren said as he fixed the tie on his shirt. Annie now wants to finish the school for good, then Armin tells Annie "Willpower alone isn't enough in battle" Annie say out loud "Once I'm dead, I won't even be able to remember you. So I'll win, no matter what I'll live, no matter what." Just then both Annie and Eren bit there hand and turned into 15 meters tall (49 Ft.) monster, which rips though the celling. Both of them now have no skin just bones and pure muscles. Annie punches Eren right in the face and she loses her arm because of it. Then a few minutes later her arm grew back but then Eren had enough energy so he tackled Annie to the ground over the gym kill a lot of people there for prom. Eren got on top of Annie and punches her in the head until his arm fall off. By the time the fight was over both Annie and Eren destroyed Titan High. Annie knew her mission was over and ran off into the sun set. While Eren fell back and went to sleep, and he as waked but loud screams, then Eren saw many monster like him and Annie invading the town. They were destroying house to pick up the people that live there and eat them. Eren knew he was a lot of trouble now.


End file.
